The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives
by xxsolacexx
Summary: The New Directions in the future, starting from a week before the 10 year reunion, to the stories that follow after. Klaine/Brittana/Faberry/Samcedes pairings!
1. Quinn

Part 1, Chapter 1: Quinn

* * *

><p><em>'You are cordially invited to...'<em>

"Hey Rach, did you see this?" I called over to Rachel Berry. Now I know what you're all thinking, but no, we're just roommates. And friends, of course. But nothing more than that.

"Huh, Quinn?" Rachel walked in, half paying attention as she was focusing on memorizing some lines for the new role she had on Broadway.

"We got invited to a McKinley reunion."

"No way..."

"It's been 10 years, I guess it does make sense."

"But...wow. I haven't even thought of Ohio since, well, I graduated."

"I mean, I know high school wasn't the best time for either of us, really. But can't we go? It's just for a weekend."

"Do you really think Rachel Berry would miss out on a chance to flaunt her success to all the haters?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course she wanted to go. Even if it was just to see the look on Santana's face when she'll tell them all that she's a big Broadway star. This means everything to her, whether she'll admit it or not.

"Well, I've gotta get to work, Rachel. I'll book the tickets to Lima while I'm there. See ya!"

And with that, I was off to my office. I work for a photography magazine, and while the job doesn't pay much, it's probably the most fun I ever thought someone could have at work. There are also a few random buyers who pay big money for some of my photos, so I'm not too bothered. Today though, is going to be a particularly annoying day. The owner of the magazine is coming in to see what we've got for the 10th anniversary edition, and this whole week leading up to it has been hell.

* * *

><p>"Fabray! In my office! NOW!"<p>

"Coming!"

I ran to the office as quickly as I could, because no one who wants to keep their job keeps their boss waiting. It's not that she's a bitch or anything, but she really hates lateness, and she really, really hates waiting. It's days like today, with all the running, that my legs start to hurt from that stupid accident senior year. As thankful as I am that I'm still alive, and am still even able to walk, there are days when it just really hurts. I take a seat instantly as I arrive in the fancy office.

There was a man standing by her, and I could tell just by looking that he was the one who could make or break your career here.

"Quinn Fabray, this is Mr. Jonathan Masters. The owner of Scene, our fine magazine."

"I've seen some of your work, Quinn, and I really do admire it. I'd like for you to come work at our London office, as one of our main writers and photographers. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, as I'm sure you're aware. I'll give you a month to consider it, and I expect your answer no sooner or later than that."

I was speechless. This was the kind of thing I was working for, the opportunity I had hoped for. But... London? It was so far away, and I was just starting to get used to New York. I needed to talk to Rachel, and maybe even...

During my lunch break, I decided to place a call to someone who I never thought I'd see again. A very old friend, and someone who would know exactly what to say. So why was I so damn nervous? As I dialed the Los Angeles number, I kept hoping I'd only get her answering machine. Something about having to talk to her directly made it seem easier, but I wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Hey...Santana? It's me, Quinn."

_"Holy shit."_

Same old Santana, as usual.

"Did you get the invite to that McKinley reunion?"

_"What do you think, Q?"_ Santana snapped back.

"So I'll see you there?" I said, hoping she would be there.

_"My case should be wrapped up by then, so yeah, me and Brittany will be stopping by."_

"Oh, that's right. How is Brittany?"

_"She's great. I don't really think you called just to catch up though, Quinn. So, uh, get to the point, since I really don't have all day."_

"So, my boss offered me a big promotion."

_"And? You're taking it, right?"_

"Well, it's in London. And I don't want to leave New York."

_"Or Rachel."_

"What? I didn't even mention Rachel..."

_"Oh please, just because we're on different ends of the country doesn't mean I can't check Facebook every now and then. You two practically drool on each other in every little roomie picture."_

"Listen Santana, I just want to know what you think I should do."

_"Obviously take the promotion. Damn, for a Yale graduate you're pretty dumb, huh?"_

I couldn't help but laugh. Santana was still the same girl she was in high school. Funny, smart and cruel, all at the same time.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to leave."

_"You'll never know until you try."_

"What if it's the wrong choice?"

_"Look, Q, I gotta go..but we can talk later, yeah?"_

"Of course."

_"Just.. do what you think is right, ok? Whatever you gotta do, just get it done."_

And with that, Santana hung up, and I was left more confused than ever.

But I mean, Rachel and I are just friends. And we're just roommates. Nothing more, nothing less. But what if there was meant to be something more?

I sighed. "I need an asprin..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you like the little futurefic I've got going here. It's gonna follow a few of the characters, with Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, and Samcedes pairings. Whether those will all last...well, you'll see! :P


	2. Santana

Part 1, Chapter 2: Santana

"Just.. do what you think is right, ok? Whatever you gotta do, just get it done."

Did I really just confront Quinn about her Rachel Berry fixation? Since when was I the damn matchmaker? Whatever, this stupid case was really just getting on my nerves. My client was obviously innocent, and anyone with half a damn brain would see that.

"So, Mr. Michaels, is this your affidavit?"

"Yes."

"Read the first complete sentence on line 3."

"It was way too dark out for me to tell who could have done it exactly."

"And so, we're all here, spending our time deciding whether a man is innocent or guilty because of incredibly convincing statements like this?"

"Well, it definitely looked like him!"

"Yet according to your affidavit, there was no way you could've known who did it."

Mr. Michaels gulped.

"Yes."

"The defense rests."

After delivering closing statements, the jury deliberated for hours. I thought I was going to explode from boredom, and I wanted to get this shit over with. Brittany and I had a date, and I wasn't going to be missing that for the world. Luckily, the jury came out, and went ahead and gave their verdict. As proven by my amazing reputation, the verdict was of course in my favor. As the 12 of them went down the line, each reciting "Not Guilty", I knew I'd have another huge victory to add.

'Cha ching...' I thought.

"Heyyyy, BrittBritt."

"Hey, babe." Brittany smiled, her hands hidden behind her back.

I wanted to know what Brittany was hiding.

"So...how about a little victory kiss?"

I was hoping to catch her off-guard, and take whatever was in her hands. I was never one for surprises, even with Brittany. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what I was planning to do, and took a step back while staying on point.

"You won?"

"Did you expect anything else from me?"

"I guess it was stupid to think my girl could lose.."

"You're never stupid." I always hated when Brittany would talk down on herself. Even though no one ever called Brittany rude names anymore, I wanted to make sure that not even Brittany could get away with it. It just reminded me way too much of high school, and despite this dumb reunion I was still doing everything in my power to forget those four emotional years.

"Well, you might think I'm a bit stupid once you see your surpriseeeeee..." Brittany lingered on the word, intriguing me.

"There's nothing you can do to make me think that, Britt. But... what's this big surprise?"

"You don't get to know yet! Not til after dinner."

"Seriously? You're such a kid sometimes, Brittany!" I teased.

* * *

><p>"So..." I said.<p>

"So?"

"What's this big surprise?"

"I KNEW you wouldn't be able to resist. We haven't even had dessert yet, San!" Brittany was so eager to make me _want _whatever it was she was hiding. And I really did want it, more than anything. I thought I was going to die if I didn't find out soon.

"Come on Britt, you knooooow you want to tell me." I tickled her, hoping she'd give up the big secret.

"You...can't...cheat, San!...But...fine!" Brittany would always give in, her ticklishness always winning out.

"I know it's gonna seem weird, San. But we're like, 27 now. That's more than a quarter of our life done, and I...I just don't want to spend any more of my life not by your side. So, Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

Brittany pulled out a huge ass diamond ring, and I'm pretty sure my jaw fell to the floor.

"Brittany... I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes."

"Of course yes!"

And then we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Threw in the future Brittana, next chapter will focus on Kurt. (And we'll hear a bit about Sebastian too in that chapter!)

Hope you guys enjoyed :)


	3. Kurt

Chapter 3: Kurt

Rachel and I were going to be meeting at this fabulous new coffee shop we found on 5th Avenue.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Oh my god, Kurt, this is the best coffee EVER!"

"I'll have a mocha latte." I said to the barista. Both of us got our coffee, and we sat down at an open table. Then, a face I thought I'd never see again showed up.

"Well hey, Kurt! Fancy seeing you here. I thought you would've been off doing community theatre in Lima. Who would've thought you'd be in the Big Apple?"

Sebastian Smythe. Does he seriously live in EVERY coffee shop we go to?

"Yeah, I'm doing some Broadway work. Thanks for asking!" I tried to get him to just leave us alone, because really, we're not in high school anymore and I don't want to deal with him.

"Oh, and hey Rachel. I saw you were in Wicked. That's fantastic!"

"Thanks, Sebastian. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I work on Wall Street, so I was just stopping by to do a little shopping when I needed a coffee. Who would've thought I'd see you guys here?"

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Sebastian. I'm sure you have some important things to take care of!"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something, Kurt. Blaine and I broke up last week. He said I was really manipulative...who would've thought?"

I swear, I really, really, REALLY hate Sebastian.

Blaine and I broke up when I was in college at NYADA. We had a big argument, and he had said that we just shouldn't be together. I never really got over it, and when Rachel had told me that she saw Sebastian and Blaine together at one of her performances, I just remember being so angry. And now to have him flaunt all that in my face? So incredibly rude!

"Well, Kurt and I were just leaving. So, see you around, Sebastian."

"Look...I really do want to apologize for high school, and everything. We're all here in New York though, maybe we could be friends?"

I wanted to punch him right there, but it's too bad I don't condone violence in any situation. He was also really trying to be nice, and I could tell.

"Maybe, Sebastian."

"Hey, Kurt. I know what'll cheer you up!"

"Mani-Pedis at Kim's?"

"Well yes, but that's not what I was thinking of."

"Well then, what?"

"How about you go see a show? I know a really good one that's out right now, 'How to Succeed in Business.'"

"Isn't Blaine in that?"

I hadn't seen Blaine since we broke up, and I wasn't sure if just ambushing him at his show was the best idea.

"Well, he and Sebastian broke up, and I just know how sad you've been. So you can at least try to see him. The Kurt I know would never back down from what he wants."

"You always know how to convince me, Rachel Berry."

The show was absolutely fantastic, and Blaine just knocked the performance out of the park. Because Rachel knew some of the cast members, she was able to get me a backstage pass so I could talk to Blaine after the show. Bless that woman!

"Hey, Blaine."

"Kurt? Oh my god.."

"I.. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I've been such an idiot."

"Wait, what?"

"I never should have broken up with you, Kurt. I was mad in the moment, and I made an awful mistake."

"Look, Blaine, it's fine. I really just wanted to start to be friends again."

"Alright, how about dinner?"

"Now?"

"Of course! I know a great place on 7th Avenue."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

This was definitely a fabulous day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for such a long wait, but at least you'll get this chapter and Rachel's chapter today! :)


	4. Rachel

Chapter 4: Rachel

Kurt had called me later that night to tell me how great his time with Blaine was. I really was hoping they'd start dating again, because I have never seen two people so destined for each other. They were just the best couple ever. Speaking of couples, I should probably explain how my lovelife has been. Finn and I never did get married, as I'm sure you could guess, but we are still dating. Long distance, though. And we haven't talked in a month. But I guess that counts as dating, right?

Either way, he still lives in Lima, and I always wonder if he ever plans on getting out of there and coming to the city. I just know it's not going to work between us if he just stays there, since I'm never going back. Except for this reunion, of course.

I'm a Broadway star, just as I always knew I would be. I'm currently playing Elphaba in Wicked, a role I was totally born to play. As much as I want Kurt to be my "Guy-linda", there's not much I can do about that. Maybe one day I'll have enough pull to make my own cast for Wicked, but I'll take everything how it is now.

Quinn Fabray and I are roommates. I never would've thought it would be that way until we met at Penn Station, of all places. We caught up with what the other was doing, and it was just an instant friendship. We then decided that since we were both looking for apartments anyway, we might as well split the cost and share a place. Best. Arrangement. Ever!

"Hey, Rachel!"

Quinn yelled while walking through the apartment door. She looked pretty stressed out, but always managed to maintain that gorgeous look, and since she finally let her hair grow back, she looked so much younger.

"Hi Quinn! What's up?"

"Let's go to dinner. I've got some big news."

"Alright, let me just change into something a little nicer than this." I gestured to my home lounging clothes. I was definitely not going to be seen in public like that! I was a Broadway star!

* * *

><p>"So Quinn, what did you want to talk about?"<p>

The restaurant was absolutely amazing, and I knew that she obviously had some big news if she was taking me here. Quinn Fabray, despite all her drama, was very predictable.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I got a promotion at work."

There was something else Quinn was thinking, something _wrong_ with the promotion. But what could be wrong with it?

"That's amazing, Quinn!"

"But..."

And here it was.

"It's in London."

London. _London_. This means if she takes it, she's going to have to leave me. Well, she should obviously take it. I mean, this wasn't even meant to be a permanent arrangement! Right? But why did I feel so bad...?

"Are you going to take it?"

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you. There's something holding me back."

"And what's that?"

I wanted to know, but by the way Quinn bit her lip, maybe I shouldn't have asked. Oh god, what if she was pregnant? What if I was pregnant and she had some sort of sixth sense that could tell her that! Well wait, I couldn't be pregnant...I've been loyal to Finn even though he's still in Ohio. So what is it?

Quinn looked hesitant, as if what she was going to say took all the courage in the world. Maybe it did.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"It's you."

Then Quinn leaned over the table and kissed me, right on the lips! It was eerily like a teenage fantasy of mine during times of incredible sexual deprevation, but it seemed much different when it actually happened.

"I...I..."

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I need to think!"

And with that, I walked out, the last thing I saw - hazel eyes filled with pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I tried to make Rachel talk and think a lot, more so than many of the other characters. This was a short chapter though, since it was really just meant to get the story rolling.


End file.
